Into a Unknown Future
by nightstar99
Summary: 25 years after the original Teen Titans one of the 4th generation Titans bring Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash to the future where they will help save what was once corrupt and discover more about themselves and their future selves.RobstarFlinxBBRae
1. Prologue

**Please be nice. This is my first fan fiction, so I hope everyone likes it. Now lets get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor will I ever own the Teen Titans**

Prologue

The girl stood alone in front of the condescending tower looming over her head. Her crimson hair was neatly tucked into her blood red hood, while her hazel eyes were covered by a translucent mask.She was wearing a cheery kimono dress that stopped right above the knee and a pair of tan colored combat boots that came up to her knee**. **The interesting thing was that slung around her back was a modest bow and a couple dozen arrows.

The girl had her hip cocked andher arms crossed. She tapped her foot impatiently, as if she were waiting for someone.

"Alright, what gives! I've been waiting here for about an hour and nobody has let me in," she yelled.

"Just hold out your communicator Lian," a monotone voice croaked. "It's not that hard."

The girl now known as Lian snapped her head around worriedly. She crouched down with her eyes narrowed and looked both ways surveying the rocky landscape. No one was there.

"Who goes there. Why are you talking to me and where did you come. I swear Joey if you're inside my mind again"

"Lian it's the intercom." the same voice interrupted. Its tone dripped of amusement.

"Oh"

Lian quickly dug through her kimono pockets hoping to find her communicator. She was first presented with a Swiss army knife, then a bottle cap, then a piece of gum which she popped into her mouth. Finally, after having gone through all the contents of her pocket she had a small epiphany. Almost as if the light bulb itself appeared above her head she stuck her hand into her left boot and came back with a round yellow object with a black T in the middle.

She then opened it up and showed it to the doors of the tower. The doors slowly analyzed the communicator and a mechanical arm took upon further inspection.

"Name: Lian Harper. Codename: Red Hood. City: Metropolis. Generation: 4th.

Relation: teammate" the arm droned on.

The doors slowly opened letting in all the cold winter air along with Lian. Lian herself stretched her arms out and took a deep breath. She exhaled slightly then proceeded to drop all her arrows and her bow on the satin floor.

"It's like the home away from home isn't it," a rough voice said.

Lian just about jumped out of her own skin hearing another person in the room and turned around. A Cheshire grin grew on her face (ironic) as she started running towards the figure and gave him a comforting hug.

"Ceridian…! I mean Jeremy! I haven't seen you in forever. How are you? How are the foster parents? I mean it's good to see you," she said blushing furiously.

"It's all good" he replied awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. " Come on the others are in the Ops room."

She nodded lightly and followed his lead as they made they're way through the maze of rooms. The walk to the Ops room was a silent one and to anyone else it would have seemed normal but to their friends it seemed to have an uncomfortable tint to it.

As they entered the sounds of chatting, meditating, and arguing could be heard loud and clear.

"Tofu"

"Meat"

"Tofu"

"Meat!"

"Tof…

" If either of you want to see another day you're going to shut up and sit down," a calm yet serious voice uttered.

Soon everyone was seated and all was quiet. They all looked from one person to another in complete utter silence.

"Well as fun as it is staring at each other I'd like to enjoy my tofu" said Elle, a generally happy changeling with a toothy grin and a personality similar to her father's.

"sit," said her brother Joey who was a telepath with powers and a personality freakishly like his own mother.

Then as Joey and Elle started arguing, so did everyone else. This involved an Atlantian, a speedster, an archer (Lian), a telepath, a changeling, and a human electron. This was not a good mix. The arguments progressed from verbal to physical into an all out war. All except one was arguing. Of course this one person was non other than Marriand'r Luiann Grayson, secretly leader of the 4th generation Teen Titans as Nightstar and Tamerainian hybrid . Mar'i Grayson to most people.

"Silence," she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone put a pause to their bickering and stared at Mar'i. She stared back at them disappointedly as she shook her head.

"We all know what we came here for, so lets get started….Wasp, you're up," she said solemnly.

A boy who was about 16 walked up. He had a mechanics helmet that resembled a wasp's head and a black and yellow muscle shirt with black spandex pants that had two identical stingers in the back pockets. He brought with him what looked to be a clicker and pressed it rapidly. As he was pressing it a giant screen popped out of nowhere and started scanning the area.

"As you can see, the time machine virus mechanism is scanning our DNA to make sure we don't alter time too badly. Now as you all no I'm second in command and the mechanics operator of this generations Teen Titans, but I'm not the only one. Seeing the predicament we're in one of us has to go back in time to warn the Titans of the past about what is to come," he pressed on. " If we don't more cities will fall under SMD rule and all hybrid, alien, what's left of atlantian, and gifted humans will cease to exist."

"The question is who's going," Mar'i. explained "I'll go if nobody volunteers, but if you want to go speak now."

"And forever hold your peace," Impulse chimed in. Everyone glared at him except Elle who just snickered. "What, it just seemed natural."

"Now is not the time Impulse," muttered Ceridian.

"I'll go," Lian spoke.

All heads turned. Not a voice filled the room. No one dared fill the silence, except of course, Elle.

" Well when are you going to leave then." Joey elbowed Elle in the shoulder.

"Ow," Elle said rubbing her arm.

"You shouldn't ask that," he explained in his signature monotone voice.

" I'm leaving today like we've talked about and that's final.

Wasp pressed another button on his clicker and the time machine approached the group. It seemed like something out of a science fiction movie. Minus the ominous smoke. Lian stepped before it and lifted her chin to meet the device face to face. Before she stepped in Mar'i came running up to Lian with her bow and arrows.

"You might not want to forget these," she joked. Then her tone went serious. "Don't forget that you not only have to warn the Titans you have to bring back the four we talked about so they can help. They are the ones that are most likely to understand our situation, so don't bring anyone else," She paused, putting her hand to her chin. "Oh! And you can't tell them any secret identities of the future Titans. Terry and Damian have agreed to put theirs at risk, but only because they're not part of the Teen Titans." she finished.

She gave Lian a comforting smile and then took her place with the others. They all gave their own farewells. As Lian took one last look at her team they all gave her a small wave goodbye. Then she looked back to the time machine and stepped in. She knew it was dangerous, but what she didn't know was the adventure awaiting her.

Then she disappeared into the unknown.

**Cliffhanger isn't it. If not oh well. I really hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. It's going to get better and gain more plot as it goes along. Next chapter is going to be character descriptions of the future characters…..not necessarily Teen Titans, but they're part of the plot. Please don' t hate me or the story**

**Your writer,**

**Nightstar99**


	2. The Darn Character Descriptions

**Hi everyone, hope you liked the first chapter.**

_Character Descriptions _

_**Non-Titans**_

Name: Marriand'r Grayson / Mar'i Grayson

Codename: Nightstar

Parents: Mom- Korriand'r Grayson / Kori Grayson (starfire) Dad- Richard Grayson (robin)

Age:15

Description: She has long ebony hair that is usually up in a messy untamed high ponytail that reaches just above the shoulder with wispy bangs that reach her eyebrows. Her eyes are the same color as her mom's except hers are human looking. Mar'i has fare skin and she stands at the average height of 5,6. Her outfit consists of a dark purple halter top with matching pants that reach the ankles and silver ankle boots. She also wears a silver utility belt that hangs at her waist. Complete with a mask.

Powers: super strength, has her father's agility, acrobatics, and martial arts. (and ninja stars)

Personality: for the most part Mar'i is serious yet calm, except when with Terry McGinnis and Damien Wayne ( Batman beyond and comic books). This is because when with the futuristic dynamic duo she is seen as the little sister of the three and is a little more open, sarcastic, and cheery.

Relation: Teammate and leader of 4th generation

Name: Kevin Beedros Stone

Codename: Wasp

Parents: Mom- Karen Stone (bumble bee) Dad- Victor Stone (cyborg)

Age:16

Description: He has black cornrows for hair and chocolate colored eyes. He wears a mechanics helmet (A/N - is that what they're really called tell me if you know)that is in the form of a wasp's face with a black an yellow striped muscle shirt and black spandex pants. He always keeps his stingers in his back pocket when not using them. Stands at 6,1.

Powers: has a vast knowledge of technology and can produce electricity through conductors. He also can rearrange his own molecules to allow himself to become electricity and jump through technological conductors such as power lines or computers.

Personality: Kevin is a generally fun loving and lighthearted person who considers himself the big brother of the group (like his dad). He enjoys playing video games with Elle and Impulse and occasionally joins Elle in her pranks. He also like to argue with Elle over tofu or meat.

Relation: teammate and second in command

Name: Lian Harper

Codename: Red Hood

Parents: Mom- Jade Nguyen (Cheshire)(only person on the team besides Lian that knows is Mar'i) Dad-Roy Harper (speedy)

Age:15

Description: Lian has curled auburn hair that stops just below her chin and hazel eyes ( I know that's not what she looks like in the comics but just bare with me). She also wears a red kimono styled dress that stops right above the knee and a matching cloak with a hood attached. Lian completes the outfit with knee high combat boots and a mask. Slightly taller than Mar'i at 5,7.

Powers: Lian is the only one on the team without power, but is a very skilled archer and an interesting knowledge of obtaining and identifying poisons. (her moms an assassin duh)

Personality: Lian is usually a very lazy and laidback person with her occasional serious moments. When someone asks about the identity of her mother she tends to lash out, unless it's her best friend Mar'i. Lian also keeps a flirty attitude towards the boys on the team, except for Joey. She just teases Joey about how much he likes Mar'i and visa versa. (Joey has a crush on Mar'i and visa versa. You'll see later)

Relation: teammate

Name: Joseph/Joey Logan

Codename: Shadow

Parents: Mom- Rachel Logan (raven) Dad- Garfield Logan (beast boy)

Age: 16

Description: Joey has short messy blond hair that falls in his face and dreamy amethyst eyes. Joey is 5,10. His uniform is a tailored fog green cloak with the boots that Zelda wears. (think of it as a hotter version of Zelda's outfit) Under his cloak is a matching jumpsuit type thing, but you don't see it much because he hides under his cloak.

Powers: can move objects with his mind, can hear people's thoughts and emotions, and can cause destruction if his emotions are not in check. He also has a special mental bond with his sister so he senses her in distress and can help her mentally control her powers.

Personality: Joey shows little emotion. What emotion you does see shows. Most of the time he is very serious and does everything by the rules, Even Mar'i thinks he's too serious. Sometimes Mar'i helps Joey talk and think out his emotion and enjoys it, but never would he admit it. Joey enjoys reading, meditating, and silence.

Relation: teammate

Name: Arella/Elle Logan

Codename: Menagerie

Parents: Mom- Rachel Logan (raven) Dad- Garfield Logan (beast boy)

Age: 16

Description: Elle has long plumb colored hair (which she hides with a holo ring) that reaches her waist, but she usually puts it in a side half ponytail. Her eyes are like her father's forest green. Elle wore a standard girl doom patrol outfit.( like the one elastic girl wore in season five) Elle is only 5,4.

Powers: Elle has her father's powers and can turn into any animal possible and some mystical animals all purple. She has trouble controlling her own powers and sometimes will turn into an incomprehandable beast (episode: the beast)

Personality: Elle is in one sentence…a wisecracking, prank making, video game and tofu loving, changeling. She loves creating arguments with wasp just to bug her brother and the rest of the team.

Relation: teammate

Name: Christian West

Codename: Impulse

Parents: Mom- Jennifer West (jinx) Dad- Wally West (kid flash)

Age:14

Description: Christian or Chrissie as he's known by to the Titans and his little sister is the spiting image of his father. He has cheery red hair that sticks out like bed head and crystal blue eyes. Christian's uniform consists of a white jumpsuit with a red circle and a lightning bolt crossing over the circle. He is just a hair shorter than Joey at 5,8.

Powers: super speed

Personality: Chrissie is the youngest of the group, so he is treated like a younger brother of the team. Hence his nickname Chrissie. He is super hyper and loves to play video games. Chrissie also has a tendency to open his mouth at the wrong times and the other members of the team have to remind him to shut up.

Relation: teammate

Name: Jeremy Rivers

Codename: Ceridian

Parents: -unknown protégé to Tempest (aqualad)

Age:15

Description: Jeremy has silky shoulder length obsidian hair with eyes to match. Jeremy is about 6ft. His outfit is just like Aqualad's except the blue is two shades darker to where it's a cross between midnight and navy blue.

Powers: He can move and manipulate water to his advantage. Jeremy can also speak to marine life and cooperate with said marine life.

Personality: Ceridian has a very grim outlook on life. SMD's killed most Atlantians when he was young and believes there is almost no hope for the world. He also thinks all SMDs should die (yes, he issues). Though he is grim he has his friends who help him through it (and Lian, wink wink nudge nudge).

Relation: teammate

**Non-Titans**

Name: Iris West

Codename: Hex

Parents: Mom- Jennifer West (jinx) Dad- Wally West (kid flash)

Age:12

Description: Little Iris is only 4,11 and is short even for her own age. She has stunning red hair with pink streaks in it, but covers it up with a holo ring. Her eyes are the same crystal blue as her father, but wears glasses. She wears as red and yellow polka dot dress with striped stockings and a large red mask that covered her entire face as Hex. But as Iris she likes to wear a striped skirt with a shirt and an overgrown cardigan sweater.

Powers: like her mom she has supernatural or elemental powers that would be considered "bad luck"

Personality: Iris has a bubbly personality and loves to be included with the other Titans. She considers herself one of the Titans and says that they won't let her join, cause she's too young. Iris has a gift for art. She can draw for hours and hours on end and her common inspiration is super heroes.

Relation: Ally

Name: Damien Wayne

Codename: Robin (4th)

Parents: Mom- Talia al Ghul Dad- Bruce Wayne (Batman)

Age:17

Description: Damien stands at a scrawny 5,7 and is probably not getting any taller. He has short, short spiky black hair and his uniform is the signature Robin costume, with minor detail adjustments.

Powers: no powers, but he has the bunches of gadgets in his utility belt and was trained by Batman.

Personality: Damien has a very sarcastic personality. He's a playboy like his father and loves to mess with people's heads. He has brother sister hate relationship with Mar'i.

They always try to out do each other and tease each other about everything.

Relation: Ally

Name: Terry McGinnis

Codename: Batman (2nd)

Parents: Mom- Mary McGinnis Dad: Warren McGinnis (deceased)

Age:17

Description: the basic futuristic bad boy image. (don't feel like writing description)

Personality: He is uncomfortable with a lot of the Titans and is still trying to fit into their family.

Relation: Ally

All else is unknown

**Hey so yeah those are the descriptions. You'll find out all the non titan bad guy parents later. You'll also find out what happened to the Atlantians and about Ceridian's foster parents and who the SMDs are….**

**Your writer,**

**nightstar99 **


	3. An Unexpected Arrival

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Don't hate me I just had writers block. Here is chapter 3. ****J**

**Jump City Park**

Jump City Park was experiencing a typical summer day. The sun's rays were penetrating the playground. Kids were playing, dogs were running, and parents were watching skeptically at the playful innocence in their children. The lush grass contrasted with the humid air perfectly creating an unknown balance.

All of a sudden a swirling vortex appeared in front of the playground. The kid's, dog's and parent's attention was now focused on said vortex. The mass of purple, blue, and green swirling luminescent lights hovered over the ground by inches. It loomed over the bystanders stretching itself far across the park. Then it just disappeared. The vortex had consumed itself, leaving only one thing behind.

Lian had replaced the once intimidating vortex with her own petit figure. She waved her arms in the air spastically attempting to defy gravity. Failing to succeed Lian fell to the ground with a thump.

"Ugh, my head. You would think if Wasp could make a time machine he would figure out how to make a softer landing for the ride," Lian winced.

Several children crowed around Lian as she struggled to get to her feet.

"Are you a Teen Titan," questioned one kid with an unruly brunette mane.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Lian paused. "Hey kid, do you know where Titans Tower is?"

The same child pointed directly to the over grown letter T set on a small island.

Lian inwardly groaned at the distance between her and the tower. "Thanks kid," she muttered. "I think."

**Titans Tower (2011)**

All the Titans from around the globe were gathered together with in the confines of Titans Tower. The original five, Titans East, and honorary members were chatting away mindlessly about their lives in the OPs room.

Aqualad, Speedy, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were all engaged in a meat verses non-meat argument. Argent was relentlessly flirting with Hotspot. Jericho and Kole were having a conversation with Kole doing most of the talking and Gnark glaring at Jericho. Last but not least Jinx was clinging to Kid Flash's side, mostly because of the uncomfortable atmosphere for the ex-villain.

"Quiet," an all too familiar voice belted.

All went silent.

"Okay," said Robin. "Welcome everyone to the very first Teen Titans meeting. I've gathered you all here to discuss the fait of the Titans organization now that we have defeated the Brotherhood of Evil. Now," he chanted rubbing his hands together. "Lets get started….

**Outside Titans Tower**

"Now, how does one get into the heavily armed and alarmed Titans Tower," Lian thought to herself. "Knock on the door…Uh uh. Run in screaming? Probably not, don't want to get myself killed today. Looks like there's only one other way…."

"Up"

**Tt**

**Tt**

Lian scaled the tower, careful not to attract attention. She used her arrows by plucking them in and out of the glass with her feet sliding along the glass windows.

She cringed. " Why does Titans Tower have to be the hardest place to sneak into! Superman has the Fortress of Solitude, which you could easily walk in unnoticed. Watchtower has a teleporter. Heck, even Batman has the Batcave! All you have to do is go through an underground shaft. The Titans could of made any other building, but no! They had to make the giant T that you have to scale like a stinkin' mountain to sneak into!"

Lian smacked her fist against the glass in frustration causing it to break. The shards easily cut her skin giving her a bloody hand curled around an arrow.

"Holy crap!"

**Tt**

**Tt**

She had finally made it to sanctuary. Titans Tower.

"Freedom," Lian shouted to the heavens above.

She then dropped to her knees. She felt her hand against the cemented roof, scratched and bruised from the glass's unforgiving curse. Beads of sweat formed on her face as well as her auburn hair. She quickly wiped her hands and face of its contents while, wobbling to her feet. As she tried to regain her balance, Lian pondered what her next actions would be.

**Titans Tower**

"So me, Jericho, Redstar, Gnark, and Bushido are going to be in Europe as Titans North?"

"That's right Kole, and Argent, Hotspot, Wildebeest, The Harold, and Panther will be Titans South in New Zealand," said Robin.

"What about us," questioned Jinx pointing to herself and Kid Flash.

"Staying in Central City."

"But what about…."

Suddenly, a loud crash thundered throughout the room. Then complete silence.

"Cyborg, do you think you could…." started Robin.

"Looks like it came from directly upstairs," Cyborg interrupted.

"Titans Go!" and every Titan in the room was off.

Once everyone made it upstairs they scanned the area. There was a bunch of old wooden boxes covered in dust. Dim lighted chandeliers filled the room. The room's dull exterior was soon filled with busy Titans searching for the crash's perpetrator.

"Stupid tower," a voice muttered. "Trying to kill me."

All heads turned towards the voice to meet a hooded girl with a bow and a quiver of arrows. She seemed to be about the same height as jinx if not taller and had strands of auburn hair peeking behind her hood. She was slumped on the floor trying to get up using one of the boxes for support.

Once she was able to stand she dusted herself off in a professional manor with her back to the Titans. (she doesn't know the titans are there) The girl muttered something about stupid Wasp and then turned around to meet the eyes of not one, not two, but at least three dozen Titans.

Her eyes widened and the Teen Titans stood in position to attack. She backed away slowly waving her hands slightly in front of herself.

"Now lets not be hasty here," the girl spoke worriedly. "They call me Red Hood and I'm not her to hurt you." (Red Hood is Lian)

"Why should we believe you?" No answer. "Titans Go!"

Before anyone could attack Red Hood jumped up and crawled through the nearly invisible ventilation system. To most it looked as if she disappeared out of thin air. Beast Boy of course could smell out the young escape artist with his animal instincts and traced her to the elevator. All the other Titans stood behind him impatiently pushing and shoving to get in front.

At last the elevator gave out a blaring ring signaling the arrival of open doors. Two steel shudders slowly slid open to reveal Red Hood with her eyes shut, hands on her hips and a cocky smirk her face. Once she opened her eyes the smirk she once held turned into a look of sheer horror.

"Crap!"

**Tt**

**Tt**

Saying Lian was in a pickle was an extreme understatement. Once the Titans had gotten hold of her they not only tied her up, but they also decided to interrogate her for Pete's sake.

So here Lian was. Tied up with hardy straw rope around her shoulders, middle, and legs, which would hurt like hell in the morning. With every 1st generation Titan staring at her with hawk eyes. Add the fact that she was twenty five years out of her element and had to explain this to them just made it all the more painful.

Robin slammed his fist down at the table.

"What are you doing here!"

His teeth clenched when she did not reply.

"Did Slade send you!" he hissed.

Starfire, who was right beside him cringed. "Please Robin, do not be so harsh. This… person could be our friend, if you would be so kind as to let her speak.

Lian inwardly smiled at this. She knew Mari's mom was nice, but giving the person who just snuck into your own home a chance. She was either really stupid (which she doubted) or she was an angel sent by God himself. Lian preferred the second option.

Lian, who was the unwelcome visitor today then continued to watch the internal debate within Robin the Boy Wonder. At first he just seemed appalled at the thought of giving her a chance. His expression then resembled one of a person deeply contemplating his decision. At last his face took a lighter tone and seemed open up to the idea.

"Fine," he said sucking up his pride for the good of the team. "Please," his teeth clenched again, "tell us why you are here."

"I'll tell you," she started, "If you would untie me please."

Bumblebee grimaced, shoving others aside. "What! Do you really believe that we are goin' to untie you just because you ask nicely! Well then you've got another thing comin'!"

"Untie her," Robin commanded.

"But…"

"Bumblebee how can we expect her to trust us about her reasons if we can't trust her enough to simply untie her?"

Bumblebee was quiet for the rest of the interrogation.

Cyborg was the one to come and relinquish Lian from the harmful rope that rubbed against her skin. He quickly and gently undid the bunches of rope that bound her prison together.

Lian drew in a deep breath. "Okay. Where do I start?" She pondered. "Well first off my name is Red Hood and I'm a Teen Titan twenty five years in the future."

All jaws dropped to the ground.

Lian continued. " I'm her because my team sent me on a mission. Twenty five years in the future there is a group of people called S.. It means Supers Must Die. Don't ask me about the stupid name, it's just what they call themselves. They come from all corners of the world and vary in every race and gender. It's a council supplied by our own government to track down and kill people with powers, or aliens, or people with extraordinary gifts. Most of the people in the are volunteers with the exception of the lead council members who are appointed. The only thing they all have in common is that they want supers exterminated. Permanently. They're ruthless and will do anything to reach their goal. Whether you're a hero, villain, or a super in hiding, it doesn't matter. They already have information and weapons they use specialized for every hero or villain. That's where you come in. Four Titans which we have already selected are to come with me to the future and help save the world from it's own internal destruction."

Lian let out a long sigh relief that she had finally told them the truth and no one had tried to kill her yet.

"So how are we supposed to believe you without any evidence," Robin retorted

Lian dug around her combat boot until she came upon her communicator. She presented it for all to see.

"This is my communicator. It has every spec of information on me inside. Without it I'd be done for.

Mas e Menos stared at it in disbelief and poked it. The communicator was them swiped from their gaze and back into Red Hood's boot. She pointed an accusing finger at them.

"No touch!"

"So," Argent asked to no one in particular, "Who are the four that are goin' with you?"

Lian carefully closed her eyes, took a breath, then slowly spoke.

" Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy, ….and Aqualad."

**Thank you so much for reading! Pretty Please review the storyand if you don't mind I'd like some constructive critisism.**

** Your writer, **

** Nightstar99**


End file.
